


Voltron: Meme Defender

by tired_tart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inside jokes, Memes, Other, There is language, boi i love them, i love the thought of their inside jokes and memes, i will die for them, these is a family, will have some textposts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_tart/pseuds/tired_tart
Summary: Basically Voltron drabbles and them hanging out during their time off in the castle.





	1. The Illuminati

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



Pidge climbed through the vents, another ventilation error, nothing serious, but it would be if left alone for too long. She was tired and ended up laying down for a bit. And then she heard them,

"Y'know Hunk, there's one good thing about being flung into the depths of space."

"And what would that be Lance?"

"The Illuminati can't touch us here."

Pidge knew it was her time. She stripped off her usual shirt to reveal an Illuminati covered undershirt, grabbing her bayard and bursting into the room below.

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG BITCH!" Pidge screamed as she descended onto her unsuspecting friends. They in turn screamed back and alerted everyone in the castle. 

"What's happened?!" Shiro yelled as he rushed in, hand already glowing. He saw Lance on the ground and Hunk spouting apologies carrying a PIdge with a smile and bruised eye. Was it the Galra? What was going on?

"Pidge? Are you ok?" Shiro asked as he deactivated his hand. That's when he noticed, her shirt. His face drained, oh no. "They followed us."

"Who followed us?" Allura asked, finally appearing in the room.

"The illuminati, bitch." Pidge whispered painfully before getting scolded by Shiro for her language. Coran and Allura worriedly glanced at each other, and Keith thought about his illuminati boxers he'd need to show to Pidge later. Now anytime the illuminati is mentioned, PIdge and Keith are obligated to fight them while screaming. It's become tradition to scream it while fighting and now it's become the scariest thing to the universe, The Illuminati is told to children as a challenge of the Red and Green Paladins who mysteriously appear at the mention of this being. (Everywhere Keith and Pidge go, they plant Illuminati-shaped cameras that alert them at any mention of the Illuminati.) Keith and Pidge have gone into making Illuminati badges for their lions, and outfits for themselves. Everyone is scared, please send help.


	2. WATCH OUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sleeps a lot....

It was a terrible day for everyone. They had gotten a total of 2 hours of sleep since they had an emergency which lasted for 6 hours. It was now around 10 o'clock for the paladins and they were exhausted. Lance, Shiro, and Allura had decided to get a little rest before continuing the day, Coran and Pidge had some work to attend to at the moment, Hunk decided to get some food before sleeping, and Keith wanted to train for a bit. So everyone was divided. They had a full 5 hours to themselves before Coran called the paladins for training. Shiro arrived, then Keith, Hunk shortly after, and finally Lance.

"Where's Number 5?" The paladins looked at each other and collectively shrugged. 

"Not here."

"Well, duh Hunk."

"Lance, stop it. We should look for Pidge." Shiro told them before giving them corners of the castle to search. They searched a good five minutes before a shriek sounded out from the hangers. Everyone rushed towards it to find Lance apologizing while laughing as Pidge screamed curses. 

"Pidge, language."

"SHUT UP SHIRO, HE STEPPED ON MY FUCKING BACK!"

"I'm sorry i-it's just, you passed out in the entrance of the hanger-" Lance breathed out before collapsing into laughter once more. Once they calmed down, Pidge said she didn't even make it to the hanger before falling face-first into the floor. Lance, who was sent to check the hanger because Pidge would most likely be there, wasn't looking where he was stepping and stepped on Pidge. Now when they walk into any foreign or dark room they tell Lance to look out for Pidge.

 

"Lance, it's very dark here.... watch out for Pidge."

"Thanks Hunk, you too. She could be sleeping anywhere..."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Pidge, be careful, someone could step on you while you're sleeping."

"Ughhhhhh...."


End file.
